eternal_sith_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Mekonah Fireheart
Mekonah was born to the Sith Baroness Vortex. Her midi count initially placed her as the most powerful force user in existence after Anakin Skywalker, whom was born 3,000 years after her. Baroness fled the planet after her birth for unknown reasons, and Mekonah was left behind to her fate. Braata, one of the Four Sages, discovered her after he felt the presence of an individual with an extremely strong presence in the Force. He took her into his care, hoping to raise her as a kind-hearted individual who would help the others of the galaxy. When she was three, Braata was killed by a group of smugglers and thugs, leaving Mekonah again alone. At this time, a powerful dark Jedi named Xylon was able to find and rescue her. Other than the necessities, the only possession she acquired at this time was a Sith holocron, devoted to instructing her in the basic ways of the Sith, and giving her a name: Darth Varlet. Though she was only nearing 5 years old, Xylon could tell her force potential, and tried his best to teach her everything she could learn at a young age. Soon after she turned 5, however, Xylon gave her up to the care of another grey Jedi, who adopted her under the given name “Precious Mekonah”. Xylon died and Mekonah continued to learn the ways of the Force uninterrupted until she reached the age of 18. She received word from the voice of Sistros, while she was near a stream on the planet of Corellia. He instructed her to collect the scrolls and holocrons of Dwartii. Mekonah listened, and followed his instructions, leaving her adopted father behind. Soon after this assignment, merely a year later, she was again spoken to by Sistros. This time, he instructed her to build an Academy of Febrayasis on Bellassa. He also assisted her by way of the holocrons. She began to learn the ways of Febrayasis, using the holocrons and teachings of Sistros to further her already impressive Force power. The Academy began to grow in popularity, and she became a popular teacher and tutor, not only because of her establishing the Academy, but because of her friendly and warm demeanour. She became close friends with Naire, first when Naire was a student, and then as she became a teacher and tutor, they grew closer. Unfortunately, Naire fell to the ways of a Vasalian, and though Mekonah tried incessantly to help her, and bring her back to the Academy and the teachings of Febrayasis, she failed. Naire essentially broke the last bond they had when she killed Mekonah’s beloved, forcing her to finally accept the darkness that had consumed her once friend. She continued to teach at the Academy, devoting her life to its teachings once her beloved was murdered. She became one of the most powerful Force users to ever have lived, though still constantly wished to improve further, her humble nature making her strive to achieve even greater heights. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Force Sensitives Category:Febrayasi